Trapped
by yaya-chii
Summary: Long hair, big boobs, a cute and petite body. Those were the features that he can never achive….ever. Kise was in love with someone he can never reach no matter what.Or is it just a mere misunderstanding?


Long hair, big boobs, a cute and petite body.

Those were the features that he can never achive….ever.

It was a peaceful sunny day, two teens, one faired skinned blonde while the other tanned with blue hair, sat in the school rooftop looking into the sky with nothing else to do.

It was lunch break and after they finished eating they decided to go to the rooftop to waste time.

A high-pitched voice, almost chirpy interrupted that peaceful moment "Daiki-kun!" a petite girl called walking towards them showing off her huge racks.

"Mou, I've been looking for you for ages! Didn't you promise to hang up with me during lunch."

"Hah?! When exactly did I said that?"

"Is that something you say to your girlfriend! C'mon let's go to the cafeteria haven't had my lunch yet" the girl whimpered taking Aomine's arm attempting to lift the boy up.

"Geez…fine, fine already" the tanned boy gave lazily stood up and then the girl immediately put her arms around him."Gotta go you"

"Mmm…yeah see you" the blonde responded waving his Aomine turned his back to him, he noticed though that the girl was looking at him, smirking.

Damned bitch.

* * *

Kise Ryouta age 15, working as a part-time model, athletic, good looking and people would say that he has everything, but only thing that he really want so desperately was a thing that he could never have and that is Aomine Daiki's love.

It all started as an innocent pure admiration, but slowly without realizing it he became more attached to the other teen, and the simple man crush turned into a full blown romance interest.

"Why can't I be a girl" he said that evening looking at his sisters.

They gave him a weird look.

Kise's sisters was what you normally call Yamato Nadeshiko* perfect face and body with soft features and most especially huge huge boobs.'Why can't I be like them' Kise wondered.

"Ehh..Why would you want that Ryou-chan.A girls' life sucks you have periods and you can get pregnant"

"Yes it sucks boyfriend cheats on you.."

"Rin-chan did your boyfriend cheated on you again?"

" and I'm done with him!"

"Nee-chan you already said that after he cheated on you the last time…"

"But this time I'm definitely breaking up with him!"

"Sure,sure.."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Hey don't be mean you two!"

* * *

Why can't it be me Aominecchi?

You see I liked you before she did.

I like you.

I've liked you for a long time…..

I'm even letting my hair grow, just like that I'll look even if just a bit, like the type of girls you though I don't have boobs, I still can hope can I? For that little miracle to occur, for you to look at me and only me….

Lately I noticed that I'm getting used to the way my tears flow freely during those painful nights my eyes refuse to sleep.

It hurts, looking at you together with her, how I wish I was the one beside you.

"Ryouta! Telephone!"my mom shouted awakening me from my thoughts.I wiped my tears heading downstairs.

"I'ts Aomine-kun" mom said giving me the phone.

"Thanks""Hello? Why are you calling on the house phone?"

"'Cause I couldn't reach your ." I smiled _was he really desperate to call me?_

"Oh, I battery probably Aominecchi.."

"Were you already asleep?"

"…no, not at all.."

"I thought I might need to apologize for how we left you alone in the rooftop during lunch."

"Haha! Aominecchi's apologizing that's rare!"

"Hey!"

"It's fine, it's 's no big deal" _Actually it wasn't fine, but it's okay now._

"Well, I guess that's you"

"Oh! Aominecchi!" _Don't hang up.I still want to…_

"What?"

"Umm…out of all the guys who do you like the most?" _Shit I actually asked him!"_Forget what I just…"

"You" a whisper, an almost fainted sound I heard from the other line.

"…..hello Aominecchi?" _Ah he hang up._

I feel he really just said that? I can get my hopes up, right? For just this time.

I curled myself hiding my blushing face._Ah I feel like crying again.._

* * *

_Doot..Doot…doot…_

"He's the one you like the most and not just 'out of all the guys', right?" a teasing chirpy voice said "Isn't that right, Daiki-kun?"

A pair of angry blue eyes glared at the said girl, looking at her with a disgusted face.

"I know that you purposely threw a basketball at Kise-kun so that he would notice were attracted to him from the very start, right?"

"So what?"

"But then one day you realized that I knew, didn't you, Daiki-kun?" the girl said sitting on the boys' lap."That's why you were willing to go out with me…to silence me".

* * *

'You'

It doesn't matter what he really meant by it.I'm happy, so I won't think too deeply about it.

If he ever get married with a girl with big boobs and long hair, I'll cry for sure, but I won't ever let him see my face.I'll hide my feelings just like happiness is my happiness, after all.

Ijust want to say though that the one who cries the most thinking of you….is me.

* * *

"I will never let you go, Daiki-kun. Never.."

* * *

***Yamato nadeshiko=perfect girl**

**So this was inspired from a manga I was really sad I wanted to choke the bitch T.T**


End file.
